


First Fumble

by Snailcomicz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering, it is nigh impossible to find porn with grinding as one of the main objectives, lots of emotions before we get to the porn, so by golly I will mAKE IT MYSELF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailcomicz/pseuds/Snailcomicz
Summary: There’s no need to be nervous. Tiffany had teased him about being a virgin, and she was so confident in everything she did, he’d just follow her lead. Bodies were supposed to to this, he’d figure it out. I’d be fine.(It did turn out fine)





	First Fumble

Tiffany’s gaze turned evaluative, and he tried not to flinch or flush under her scrutiny. “Are you sure?”

Yes. No. He wanted to get it over with so he could try again with what he learned the first time. He wanted to stop  _ stopping  _ himself every time things started to get heated between the two of them and enjoy the progression. Some part of him still screamed at him to run before he could mess this whole thing up. “Probably? A definite,  _ definite _ maybe from your fellow Grey Warden over here, ahah-”

Her eyebrows drew up tight, thin black eyes pinning him to the spot. The lack of response at his attempt at humor sent his confidence plummeting.

“It isn’t fun if both people don’t want it Alistair, it’s not enough for you to tolerate it.” She put one hand on his face, getting close enough he could smell her soap and almost feel her body heat. “I’m willing to  _ not  _ do this with you if you don’t wind up  _ ever _ wanting this, and I’ll  _ tell  _ you this as many times as you need to hear this.”

The callback to the words of comfort she had provided during one of his lowest points in his life was unfair, definitely cheating somehow. While his brain scrambled for a retort or a joke to move the spotlight away from his currently exposed vulnerability, he watched her.

He could never believe she’s only 5’2”, as she never stood on her tiptoes, but her self assured noble posture seemed to fill more space than felt right for such a small number. There wasn’t a trace of anything artificial in the small concerned smile she gave him, and he knew she meant it. She’s said too many things to his face that he’d only hoped to hear rumored about him behind his back, and gently but seriously established too many perfectly reasonable boundaries in her life, to not mean it when she said she’s willing to never have  _ it _ . But it’s stupid,  _ idiotic _ that she should have to wait any longer because ol‘ virgin Chantry boy can’t wrap his head around  _ sex _ .

And if he’s honest he  _ does  _ want it, when his mind isn’t trying to tie itself in knots to avoid embarrassing himself in this aspect of his life. He really,  _ really _ likes both kissing and cuddling, and he likes feeling big and wanted around her, and he even likes feeling a little lost with how this whole relationship thing is supposed to go but safe in her strong arms.

She had a way of both letting him protect and making him feel protected in the most complicated way possible, and in spite of that they were also finally regaining that place in their partnership he’d started to miss, where they could trade jokes and just laugh without the flutters overwhelming them every second.

And then he’d feel his prick getting interested and everything would come grinding to a halt because his stupid pride/fear/ _ something _ couldn’t figure out how to just say “yes” and mean it at the same time.

She was just watching him think, a softened look on her rounded face setting something fond around her lips, and he kissed her until she pulled back.

“What do you want, Alistair? Not what you think you  _ should _ want, or even what you  _ want _ to want but aren’t ready for.”

“You. This. I-” He put a hand on her hip to steady himself, took a deep breath and admitted, “To stop feeling like some silly Chantry boy for not having sex before this.”

She winced as if she’d been slapped, self-admonishment for a single teasing comment made ages ago crystal clear on her face. “I really should never have said-”

“The thought was there before you had the chance to say it.” Her face dropped in shock for half a second before it screwed up in pained sympathy. Even in all this muddle of emotion, he still appreciated that she didn’t mask her feelings around him as much anymore, even if he was quickly getting sick of the whine in his own voice. “It’s just, you’re supposed to find, uh, someone to fool around with, or know how it all works when you get married, and, and I don’t really know what I’m doing...”

He’d started wanting to run away from the hole he had dug for himself with this little conversation as fast as possible, but she didn’t leave. He took a deep breath and stretched a little before he dared look at her again, but that fond look hadn’t left. Same as every other time she had pinned him down with an evaluative look, she still hadn’t found him wanting.

“Thank you for telling me that. Fooling around when you are not fond of the other person is not as much fun as it sounds, but at least it is  _ a _ reference point.” He sighed into her hand, as her own admission made him feel a little less like he spilled his guts, but-

“You didn’t like them?”

She shrugged, eyes skittering away from him casually, but he watched the gears grind in her brain when she realized it, and then she did something tiny but amazing.

She squared her shoulders, visibly steeled herself, and looked him in the eye again. “Only kid I managed to get in a closet with me was a few years older than me, had beaten me in a sparring match so I told myself he ‘earned my respect’, and didn’t bother guessing at what could make a girl feel good besides kissing. After I got him off with my palm, I tried to help him do the same for me, and he literally ran off.”

If Andraste herself had burrowed her way out of the ground in between the two of them and demanded their immediate assistance, he couldn’t have been more surprised. “What?!?”

The exact same shrug happened, although her eyes didn’t get as close to his face as they did last time. “You should feel bad for him, he still had three days of visit at Highever lef-”

“I don’t.”

Something fond curled around her lips again, but she didn’t pull her gaze back to him at  _ all  _ this time. “Yeah, but  _ you _ are wonderful and my boyfriend, you-”

He grabbed her hands. “I wanna do better.”

“Alistair, you don’t  _ have _ t-” The reassurance died on her lips when she realized what he was actually saying. Because yes, the anxious stew of  _ not going to be good enough _ and  _ you’re going to break sex, somehow _ is still bubbling in the back of his mind but the brew seemed to have been knocked over and spoiled with this revelation. That was his competition? That?!?

“Oh.” Her eyes had blown wide as she saw his grin returning. “Oh!”

“I’m really good at trying to make you feel good, and I play a mean game of following the leader-” and he was actually started getting excited. He saw something spark in her gaze when she saw it in his eyes, the thing he pushed against and avoided every time his ‘thing’ got excited before he was ready.

“Oh. OH. I- Right now? My tent is, moved because we thought aboUT, AH!” She grabbed him by the wrist and grinned, all fierce and teeth in the way he had slowly learned was protective, not aggressive.

They both ran to her tent, chortling like- something happy, he didn’t actually know what chortled and he didn’t particularly care. She untied her tent flaps, ordered her overgrown puppy Rabbit to go sleep with Leliana, and all but dragged him inside.

And he was back to not really knowing what he was doing again, but when the comparison point(or whatever she had said) was  _ that _ , it would be hard to disappoint.  _ Alistair Theirin _ , they’d say,  _ he was only barely not disappointin _ -

No.

No, see, that kind of thinking was probably why she’d gone so particular about the kind of wanting he had. He shook off the thought and grinned sheepishly at her.

“Sorry, lost you for just a second, I’m back.”

She’d pulled the reused knitting needles out of the twin braided buns she kept so tightly maintained while he wasn’t looking, and they’d unfurled into astonishingly long braids that dragged on her bedroll. She was still grinning at him, canines visible with how wide her smile had gotten. “You do not have to worry if you need to retreat. You came back, and let me know. That is the thing that matters.”

“I-” The thought that she’d still be looking out for him hit him like a thump to the chest. “See, you gotta stop saying such insightful stuff off the cuff like that, give me some warning to prepare.”

“Oh?” She leaned forward, but stayed far enough away they couldn’t quite reach each other. “Warning. I’m going to ask you something.”

“ _ Thank _ you.” He pulled himself up to his full sitting height, and then hunched back down a little, because Tiffany never bothered to fully extend the height of her tent and he would be squashing his hair if he stayed tall. “I’m ready.”

“I’d really like to kiss you, a lot, like we’ve been comfortable with in the past, and slowly just try things I think you’ll like, unless you tell me you’re comfortable doing something else.”

And see, that hit on both his lack of confidence about this  _ and _ his knee jerk hatred of being the decider of things. But every response his frantic brain could come up with was something he’d already tried before, or maybe he actually  _ was _ tired of running from this and listening to this command was kind of like following her lead, because eventually he quietly said, “Yeah, alright.”

She placed a hand on his cheek, having gotten closer the moment his eyes closed from his perspective, and pecked him on his other cheek before resting her forehead on his. 

“If you think I’m going to get sick of ‘just’ kissing with someone who actually does care about my feelings, you have another think coming.”

He sort of melted into her kiss after that, finding it hard to keep up the internal pressure when she was already so satisfied with what he’d given. She got closer, gently exploring his neck with her fingertips a way that made himself shiver. She scooted into his lap, and when their hips met something sparked up his spine in a way that didn’t feel humiliating for the first time  with her and his teeth clacked against her mouth.

“Am I too heavy?” All the pleasant pressure was abruptly removed as she put weight on her legs again, and he heard a mixture of flustered energy and concern in her tone. “Did that hurt, too much at once?”

“No, that was good, great, even-” She looked like she was going to retreat before he could explain, so he put his hands on her hips and tried to pull her back in. “I wasn’t expecting it, sorry, you’re fine-”

She settled back into his lap and they both adjusted to how minor shifts in their hips made them both so sensitive. She kissed his lips again, short and intense, before kissing him on the neck and moving her hips with purpose. He felt goosebumps crawl from his head to his toes at the radiating warmth collected at his spine.

“Lay down?” She breathed against his pulse, phrasing it like a question as if he wasn’t waiting for any indication of what he could or should be doing from her. He brought a hand to her neck and brought her face down so their lips locked when his head hit the pillow. Their teeth clacked again, but she snickered this time and ground her hips something sinful, and he pulled her hips down, and burrowed his head under her neck, and whined, and, and- and.

And then he wished he really  _ could _ burrow under her neck, but to disappear, because he just came in his pants. Underneath the sudden swamp of embarrassed horror, he felt vaguely betrayed by the now disproven myth of ‘Warden Stamina’, which might have never been promised, but certainly was  _ implied _ -

“Alistair?”

Her tone was warm and pleased.

Not snickering at his short performance, not disgusted and ready to leave.

Slowly, he uncurled and opened his eyes, praying to the Maker and Andraste and pretty much anyone who would listen that he hadn’t heard her tone wrong.

She was smiling. In his direction, with that fierce protective grin. Her breath was short and huffing, and their faces close enough that he could taste her without kissing. She was still so  _ close _ and all her body weight was now pressed against his chest, with hips only just lifted to avoid squashing his spent stick. He really should have noticed more about her before he came, made this last the short but  _ right  _ amount of time first times were  _ supposed  _ to last, but now that it’s over he’s noticing she has fairly small breasts and very strong shapely legs. Which, he mostly knew from the times they had gotten far enough to feel each other up, but.

You know, nice.

He made his next, halting breath deeper than the last and flashed his signature sheepish grin.

“Sorry?”

“You’re  _ sorry _ ? Why would you be sorry, silly? You- You kissed me, told me I wasn’t too heavy, enjoyed me grinding on you, let me lay you down and then came.”

When he had told her about how embarrassing information was easier to hear from a beautiful woman, he was outright lying, but he’d at least hoped she’d never call him out on-

She caught his eye, and in an instant he knew his embarrassment had been showing because her delighted grin went fierce and intense and she grabbed his face, making him look her in the eye.

“ _ That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen _ .”

Oh.

OH.

Huh.

His poor brain tried to wrestle with the overwhelming feeling of shame, combated by her absolutely honest proclamation.

It seemed to settle on  _ cuddle now, think about it later _ .

He shifted slightly to one side and she flopped with him, putting just enough of a gap between his hips and hers while keeping everything else close. She tried to nuzzle further into his embrace but-

“What about you?”

She  _ froze _ .

“Well, I will- It is not that big-” He’d barely looked down and glared at her before she broke. “I can do it myself! You did something so big and fun but scary for me, I don’t want to force you. We can cuddle and I’ll get it before I go cold-”

“C’mon Tiff, I’m not going to be closet boy-”

He’d said it with a pout, half meaning it as a joke, and didn’t realize how fully he’d hit the nail on the head until tears started prickling up around her eyes.

“You didn’t, oh, Tiffany…” He pulled her head in close, cuddling the way she had been trying to get before he’d confronted her. She didn’t cry long. As she recovered he ran his hand down her back and murmured comforting nonsense into her scalp, as if it might go through her skull and get to her brain faster.

“Sorry… I- I am- I would-” Her mouth moved against his neck for a long moment, and some distant part of him realized if they keep doing this, he’ll get the chance to feel her think through her words more often. Her tears had slowed to a trickle, and he took the opportunity to wipe most of them away. “I suppose this is kind of hard for me too. I can. I can help you, if you will, let me?”

“Oh thank goodness,  _ absolutely _ , you weren’t going to just let me flail around down there, were you?” She huffed a laugh at his hand wave and grin, but glanced away again.

“Sorry, here I am telling you sex is not supposed to be scary, and I just cried for no reason.”

“Woah, hey, don’t you remember what I was like just a bit ago? Don’t worry about hiding-” Something delighted pushed his way up his throat as he quoted back to her, “Because you came back,”

“Mhm?” She didn’t get it yet, and he grinned wider.

“And let me know.” Recognition flashed in her eyes and he howled with laughter.

“Alistair don’t say it-”

“That is the thing that matters.” He singsonged, pulling her close and feeling her finally relax again.

“One of these days  _ you _ are going to be the one saying something quoteable, and I will never  _ ever _ let you live it down.” Tiffany huffed. He was very glad her words had come back from the thick and coated place deep in her chest they had been trapped in moments ago.

He got control of his ecstatic giggles and kissed her properly, actually letting his hands roam now that he didn’t feel like he was going to explode if a stiff breeze hit him, or someone sneezed, or, you know, someone delightedly snickered while grinding her hips on his. The cold spot in his underlings has gotten a little uncomfortable, but there was absolutely  _ nothing  _ that would make him leave this tent without correcting some past wrongs.

“Hey,” He breathed in the gap between them before she kissed him again, and he let her for one kiss, because she was pulling herself back into his touch and cuddle and he wanted to reward that, somehow. He did lean back just a hair when they came back for air, though. “Hey, I really am going to need some help over here, I only know the things little boys got.”

“‘ight,” She pressed her nose and forehead up against his neck and his hands had even easier access to her everything now. Then she guided one of his hands to the insides of her thighs, and whatever he had been thinking about before wasn’t all that important, really, because even though she was the one guiding his hand, she shifted when she pushed his hand into contact and even through her thin breeches the particular flesh under his hand felt entirely foreign.

“So. Uh. This is a vagina-”

“I  _ know _ what it  _ is _ -” He stopped his flustered blurt, because that was actually a new word on him. “ _ That’s _ what it’s called?”

Her nose was at his pulse, and his arms had alternately pulled her in close so he could rub up and down her back and been guided by hers to her most intimate space, so he could  _ feel  _ her silently laugh.

And then he could feel her  _ moan  _ and her flower (vagina?) reacted to his touch (well, her touch  _ technically _ , but she was using his hand so he taking a little credit) and he was suddenly very glad he already came because he wanted to be focused in on absolutely everything about this situation and he was already finding it hard to focus.

He tried a soothing circle with his arm on her… the- her privates and she hummed hard.

“ _ Alistair _ , Alistair, do that more, please,”

She huffed and squirmed, removing the arm she was guiding him with (No come back!) to pull his shirt harder and whining appreciatively when he kept pressing in circles. (Another distant part of him cackled, because he didn’t even know you could whine appreciatively at  _ all  _ much less  _ sexually  _ and  _ if only the Chantry could see him now _ ) and as nice as her nosing intensely into his neck was, he’d really like to- but she might prefer hiding in the crook of his neck he should- Asking, he would ask if-

“May I kiss you?”

She jerked out from under his neck, eyes blown wide, and _mewled_ at his question before slamming her lips into his, too rough and hard and exactly like the first time she kissed him and he was laughing and she was pressing against him so hard he had to rest his hand against his stomach and she hissed out nonsense until she eventually slowing her rocking. He didn’t dare stop the circles or remove his hand without her permission, which meant she eventually grabbed his wrist and flung it back over her body when she was good and ready. Before he could so much as blink she pulled herself back close and hugged his chest too tight.

There was a pregnant pause, (which is funny, see, because there was absolutely no chance she had gotten pregnant with what just happened, it’s a pun, sorta, ahah,  _ he’ll see himself out of the tent now _ ,) as they both took a moment to process what had just happened. She had settled to where her hairline was just at perfect nose height, so he took his free hand and brought her head just a little closer to kiss her forehead. She was the one rubbing soothing circles into his back now, as his arm under her had started to cramp when he tried to keep it up.

“Alistair?” She sounded just as unsure as he did, which was quite a feat.

“Yup, mildly fried Grey Warden partner right here, your desire is my command-”

“Oh I’m so glad you didn’t  _ change- _ ” Her voice was tight again and concern laced up his body, dampening all the  _ woW what was THAT am I ever going to work up the courage to do that AGAIN  _ that had been dancing up and down his mildly shaking arms.

“Change? I, uh, I heard you, I know you’re, um, you’re glad I didn’t, but I wasn’t- was I supposed to?” She was definitely sniffling under his head where he couldn’t see her now, but before the warm and tingly feeling could be crushed completely she burst like a dam.

“Some of the girls just talked about boys going  _ weird  _ and changing after they slept with them, like they pretended not to  _ care  _ anymore, or some of them  _ did  _ stop caring, and,” She notched her head under his neck, the way she did when they’re standing normally but need reassurance, as casual as anything minus the too intense press of her forehead in his chest as she finished, “And I’m so glad you  _ didn’t _ .”

“Oh… Have you ever noticed how  _ stupid  _ boys are?”

And then she laughed and nuzzled his neck with her nose, and he could have fallen in love with her all over again for that move alone. To top it all off, when her tears had been wiped off and no fresh ones seemed to be brewing she gently poked his side. “Hey Alistair, ask me why I had you get me off like that.”

He did  _ nothing  _ if not to please. “Tiffany Cousland, why did you have me get you off like that?”

She reluctantly pulled back out of his grasp. “Now we both have dirty panties, which means we’re equal  _ and  _ you have to go back to your tent to get clean ones, which means our good names are safe for one more night.”

Her eyes positively raked over him though, and his heart flipped and landed funny so he could feel it pounding in his chest. And yet, she was glad he hadn’t changed…

“Tiffany?”

“Yes Alistair?”

“I’m  _ offended _ you think I wear panties.”

“Shut  _ up,  _ you  _ know  _ I meant underlings-”

“What kind of full blooded male wears  _ panties _ -”

It’s a too soft smack in the arm, a too long fond gaze held for what could be forever, a too hard smooch for their lips comfort, and a too short rest of the night in their separate tents before morning.


End file.
